


双重

by Katealter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14, 白魔法师, 黑魔法师
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: 黑魔X白魔可能是有后续的，有空再往后写





	双重

黑魔手上的血还在一滴一滴往下掉。落在横七竖八躺在地上的尸体之上。

“全部都死了，结束了。”在检查完地上的尸身，确认全部都已经没有了气息之后，白魔用衣袖擦了擦溅了一脸的鲜血。

“是啊，我终于报仇了，”黑魔疲倦的靠在墙边舒了口气，“还要多谢你用通讯贝传讯，告知我他们在这里宿营。找了这么久，总算找到机会了结心愿了。”

“既然已经结束，那就再见了，”白魔淡淡的说，“我要去另一个冒险者小队了，赶来帮你之前我已经预约好了。”

“这样吗？那我就不担心了……我并不想把你卷进我的私人仇怨里。这些死了的人就是我曾经的队友，他们的朋友大多只知道他们跟我有矛盾，但对你一无所知。”黑魔握住了白魔被血染红的手指，温热的的触感全然不似自己的手总算那么冷。

这个人终究还是会离开的，就像一开始说好的那样。可是，不知道为什么好不甘心啊——好不容易把总是置身事外的白魔拉来，强行让他沦为自己的共犯，他却又打算把自己撇得干干净净。

黑魔的眼底一片黑色的阴郁，好在白魔并不能撬开他的脑袋知道他在想什么。

“那，以前真是多谢你照顾了。”白魔从怀里掏出来沉甸甸的一袋金币递给了黑魔。他并没有发现黑魔的眼神变得复杂而冰冷。他将嘴唇贴在了黑魔的额上，轻轻的印下了一个吻。

“我总觉得这个身体里有两个我。一个我不喜欢你，但是另一个我，我想他是爱你的。但我不能因为那个爱你的我，就放弃我自己的安宁。所以以后我们不要再见面了。”白魔幽幽的说着，像给黑膜灼烧的内心浇上了一勺滚烫的油。

不要……再见面？这是诀别的意思还是彻底断绝一切联络的意思？既然不要再见面，你为什么凭什么还要说喜欢我？！

血腥的气息，支离破碎的尸首，还有来自白魔身上的淡淡的冰雪味道。让人无法抑制的怒火冲上了大脑，过度消耗以太而疲倦不堪的黑魔法师不知从哪里来的力量将眼前的男人猛的推到在地——倒下的地方还残留着大片的血泊，不属于他们的鲜血落在了身上，留下斑斑点点的痕迹。

“我改变主意了，我要拖着你跟我一起下地狱。”黑魔不怒反笑着撕开了自己的衣衫，扯断的纽扣一颗接着一颗从白魔惊恐的面容上掉落。

“再说了，你以为你走了就不会被人怀疑吗？一旦你离开，我就到处告诉别人，是你帮助了我这个杀人犯，到处东躲西藏的你无处可逃，只有我才能接纳你，只有我。明白吗？你只要离开我就会死。”

“……”

白魔咬牙切齿，想说什么却什么也说不出来。衣衫松垂着就这样挂黑魔白皙透明的身体上，黑魔用拇指捏住了白魔的下巴，强行掰开，灵活的手指钻进了齿列狠狠的翻搅着。带着血腥和泥土味道的的手指让白魔本能的干呕了起来，就在他张大嘴巴想要喘息的瞬间，更为粗壮的肉质茎体堵住了他的嘴。

“你不是总说自己很难硬起来吗？没关系，这次换我来满足你就行了。好好舔不要用牙齿，一会它会让你快乐。”

“呜呜呜……”白魔想要说话却什么也说不出了来。雄性的茎体气味浓烈，那是跟自己胯下的东西一模一样的存在。勃起的凶器实在太大了，一想到等一会这种东西要进入自己从未被人开发过的后穴，白魔的身体一阵哆嗦。平时舔着自己的肉棒，像女人一样坐在自己身上摇晃腰部，发出性感甜腻呻吟的人明明是黑魔，如今位置颠倒却让人害怕不已。

“啊……恩……不要吸，用你的舌头舔前面，我还不想出来。”黑魔喘息着抬手扇了白魔一个巴掌，吃痛的瞬间白魔张大了嘴，黑魔顺势抽出了性器。一手扯下了白魔的裤子，一手将他的身体曲起。身上穿的整整齐齐，下身却除了靴子一丝不挂的白魔难堪的想要挣扎，然而就在他想要扭动身体的一瞬，仿佛从内部撕开的剧痛让他僵住了。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”黑魔并没有打算放过他，相反他按着白魔的头，已经眼红到不停吸气的白魔疼得拼命想要蜷缩起身体，“好痛，拔出来，拔出来，求求你不要了！”

涨得紫红的凶器并没有理会他的哀求，相反更不紧不慢的继续顶入。

“睁大眼睛看着，如今上你的人是我。这份痛，也请你好好记住，只有我才能给你带来极致的痛苦和快乐。”

肌肉撕裂的疼痛还有湿润的感觉让眼泪怎么也止不住的滴落了下来。白魔用哀求的眼神看着进入自己的黑魔，对方皱了皱眉，似乎因为侵犯的甬道过于狭窄也并不好受。黑魔俯下了身体，跟白魔吻了起来。

柔软而熟捻的舌叶掠过掠过上颚，又痒又麻。与平时努力讨好自己的黑魔不一样，眼前的黑魔更像一个攻城掠地的侵略者。热量一点一点在腹下积聚，甚至开始变得紧促。尽管如此，下体的疼痛一刻也未停止。意识在在快感和尖锐的疼痛之间来回拉扯。

好热，好疼。疼到指尖都开始发麻，手臂都抬不起来，可是黑魔浓密而甜蜜的吻却让人没有办法拒绝——因为已经习惯，甚至早就适应。如果自己离开就再也无法感知这些了吧？白魔的大脑一片混沌。

咸涩的味道顺着面颊流淌到了嘴里。是……黑魔在哭吗？

胸前的突起被被湿润的是双唇含入，勃起的下体也被手指所套弄，一次又一次，甘美的疼痛瞬间在体内爆发。

“住……住手！求你，不要啊……”开了闸的呻吟再也无法抑制，自己的声音听起来并不像是痛苦的哀求而更像是甜美的娇喘。

黑魔笑了，从喉咙深处迸发出的笑声喑哑而低沉。

“看啊，你不是很愉快的沉浸其中吗？你早就离不开我了，对不对？”

“住手，好疼，好热……求你住手吧。”体内一阵抽搐，就连撕裂疼痛也慢慢的在转变成甘美的快感。未知的灼热触感一点一点融化着白魔的理智。

紧接着，侵犯入体内的楔子开始冲击起来了。

“好厉害啊，原来你的体内是这样的热……把我咬的好紧……”黑魔断断续续的话语里带着几分难耐的呻吟。

“啊……”

堕落入深处，堕落入看不见的溢满快感的深渊。侵入身体疯狂进攻的的楔子带来的是无法抵抗的快感。白魔从没有想到自己的身体会是那么淫乱而敏感，就算被这样粗暴的对待，也会食髓知味 。男人们疯狂而灼热的气息交互着，纠缠着，粘稠而浓烈。

很快，黑魔的精液在体内喷涌而出的时候，白魔也释放了。

“我不会让你走的。”黑魔将自己的楔子抽了出来，一股白浊掺和着血丝的液体也从白魔的体内流淌了出来，暧昧而色情。

咔嚓。

不知从哪里拿来的冰冷的项圈被扣在白魔的脖子上，锁链摇曳发出金属撞击的声音，黑魔将锁链的另一头缠在了自己的手臂上。他用手指掂起了白魔尚未退却情欲的面孔。

“如果我要死，我就先杀了你再去死，你要陪我下地狱哦，就这样约好了哦。”


End file.
